


cercanía

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cream, Cross (X-tale) - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream (Dreamtale) - Freeform, Dream uses Cross' soul as a fleshlight., Dream/Cross - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, LV20 Cross, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Soft Orders, Soul Sex, Wet & Messy, holds head in hands., i. holds head in hands.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “I want,” Dream said, and pressed another kiss to Cross’ teeth, “your SOUL.” And then his tongue was prying its way between them. Cross didn't even notice his own tongue making its appearance, but there it was, ready to greet Dream’s smaller one.How could he say no to that? He couldn’t.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	cercanía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts).



> i. i couldnt stop thinking about this. holds my head in my hands. happy new years. i guess

Cross had never been a heavy sleeper.

Curse his years of guard training; or maybe bless them, in this rare instance. He woke up to huffling on the bed, the sim room illuminated solely by a soft yellow glow.  _ Dream _ , his mind supplied, without having to think twice, and he blinked the sleep out of his sockets.

“Dream?” he called, rolling over to the other side.

The sight that greeted him knocked the breath out of him. Dream sat propped against the headboard of their bed, flushed all the way from his cheekbones to the topmost cervical vertebrae. It was his ecto-body that cast the light around them, and what a sight it was — with a hand fisted around his cock and the other one knuckle-deep in his entrance. Slick sounds filled the nightly quiet, punctuated by Dream’s labored breathing.

When Cross managed to tear his eyes from the wet spectacle, their gazes met. He almost caught Dream’s hands speeding up.

“Y-you’re up,” Dream panted out.

Cross just nodded, dumbly.

Dream’s teeth pulled up in a smile, sockets falling closed when his hand hit a particularly sensitive spot. Cross’ eyelights were mere pinpricks as he watched him shudder. Then the smile turned teasing, or maybe malicious, and he pulled his fingers out of himself. The wet squelch echoed in Cross’ acoustic meatuses.

Dream motioned for him to close closer with the selfsame fingers, slick dripping off of them to stain the bed sheets. “Come here,” he said, like he needed to clarify, but Cross was already halfway over. Sure, their bed was large, but  _ he  _ was large.

He stopped in front of Dream, rocking on his haunches as he waited to see what his lover wanted. Dream grabbed the front of his sleeping shirt and Cross let himself be pulled forwards and down, their teeth meeting in a soft but passionate kiss.

“I want,” Dream said, and pressed another kiss to Cross’ teeth, “your SOUL.” And then his tongue was prying its way between them. Cross didn't even notice his own tongue making its appearance, but there it was, ready to greet Dream’s smaller one.

How could he say no to that? He couldn’t. His SOUL sparked underneath his shirt, white glow to add to the yellow. Dream’s hand ventured to the hem of the shirt, tracking slick on the way, and hiked the fabric up to Cross’ ribs for access. He cupped the SOUL and pulled it out, phalanges so soft as they touched it.

Dream held it for a moment, and Cross could feel it twitch with a mixture of adoration and content.

“Heh, you really like my SOUL, don’t you?”

Dream leveled him with a flat look, and held it there until Cross’ little grin fell off, until he started feeling like he’d said the wrong thing. Only then did Dream look back down, serenity befalling him as he stroked the edge of the SOUL, so softly Cross couldn’t even feel it.

“It’s yours.”

Cross’ sockets went wide, breath stuttering around an odd sound that clawed its way out of him. At this rate, Dream wouldn’t even have to break through it, it would do it  _ for  _ him on its own.

Dream’s index finger ran down its cleft and pressed where the two halves merged. Cross stuttered out a sigh, hands clenching where they rested by his sides. He expected Dream to keep pushing, but instead he kept rubbing, steady pressure that felt like electricity up his spine.

“Hm,” Dream hummed, looking at him in consideration. Each swipe of his finger across the surface of Cross’ SOUL caught on one of the cracks there and made him jerk in his spot. His sweatpants were tented and the space between was bathed in both yellow and purple now, but Cross forced himself to stay as still as possible. “I think you should pick a safeword for this.”

Anticipation weighed heavy on Cross’ hunched shoulders, sockets wide as he gazed down. “Somni,” he said, with no hesitation.

Dream broke into a wide smile and leaned up to kiss him again. “You always pick that,” he said, almost reverently, “it’s cute.”

If Cross’ skull wasn’t purple before, it most definitely was now.

“What are you planning?” He’d let Dream do anything to him, but he was curious.

“You’ll see if you keep watching,” his lover dodged, twinkle in his eyelights. “You can’t touch this time.”

“You?” Cross asked, just for clarification.

“You can’t touch me, and you can’t touch yourself.” Cross nodded, looking between Dream’s face and his SOUL, still being stroked in his grasp. “You  _ can  _ make yourself comfortable, though,” Dream said, with a laugh. 

Cross blushed further and then scooted himself against the headboard, next to Dream. His patella bumped against Dream’s leg, so he moved a bit away with a muttered, ‘sorry.’ Dream seemed to find this awfully funny, as he huffed another laugh.

As soon as Cross was comfortable, like Dream wanted, his finger returned to putting pressure onto the SOUL, gradually more and more, until the shell started creaking and cracking. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but it made his bones feel like they were on fire and he never wanted it to end. His cock was leaving a wet smear inside his pants, but he honored Dreams command and didn’t even consider undressing himself.

The thick shell of his SOUL gave way for Dream’s finger to slip in. Cross’ back arched, bed sheets fisted in his hands. He’d forever deny the sound that came out of him being so high-pitched.

“That’s it,” Dream encouraged, pulling his finger out before plunging it back and swirling it around the magic within. It felt charged, each touch making the shiny liquid drip out around the finger.

Cross’ hips bucked up with each thrust, the fabric covering him causing more annoyance than any kind of friction. Dream’s finger kept curving inside the SOUL, even as he brought it up to his face. Cross was watching him, enraptured as Dream’s tongue peeked from between his teeth and lapped up the line of slick rolling from the punctured hole.

The moment his tongue ran over an edge of the hole, Cross jerked with a keen, whole body convulsing with sensations. Dream’s magic touching his was electric, each and every bone in his body screaming out for his touch.

“So good,” Dream cooed, still so close that the vibrations from his voice rattled Cross to the core. His tongue lapped up each drop that Cross’ SOUL gave him, still fucking into the pliant inside with a slow and gentle rhythm. “You’re doing so good, Crossy.”

It was almost too much, the soft praise and amount of love in Dream’s voice, combined with the sensations crashing through him.

“Dream!” he cried, throwing his head back so hard his horns left a line of scorched trails on the headboard. “I— Dream, please! Dream, Dream!”

Dream laughed at the display and plunged his tongue inside at the same time as his finger. It was too much at once, so, so perfect. Cross came with a moan that tapered off from another cry of his lover’s name, sagging against the wall bonelessly. He couldn’t even feel embarrassed about cumming in his sweatpants, not with the aftershocks hitting him constantly because Dream kept moving his finger even after his tongue left and instead ran across Dream’s teeth, to clean up the residue.

Belatedly, he thought his entrance had never been this wet.

Dream’s finger left him with a wet noise and Cross could finally catch his breath, until he  _ couldn’t _ .

“Drea—ah!” he cried, spine arching almost painfully when new pressure touched his sensitive SOUL.

Dream held the organs with both hands, down by his penvis, and his eyelights were trained on Cross’ face as the tip of his cock teased the hole he’d made. Half-delirious, Cross could only nod to give his assent, like Dream was asking with his eyes alone.

Cross’ head lolled to the side, sight sputtering out as Dream pushed, the tip of his cock widening the hole and forcing itself into the molten swirl of magic. He let out a choked off cry, shivering, his voice failing him as Dream’s hips moved to thrust further in. His whole body was on fire, and he no longer liked it.

“S—” He gasped, pain lacing through him. “ _ Somni _ .”

Dream pulled out, holding the SOUL steady as Cross slowly got his breathing under control, and then waited until the pain faded from stabbing knives into nothing.

“Are you alright?” Dream asked, watching him. Had he always been this close? He cupped Cross’ cheek, fingers spreading his own slick along his mandibles.

Cross nodded, looking away. “Yes… I’m sorry.”

Dream tisked at him and nudged his skull to look back. He made sure Cross was looking him directly in the eyes before he said anything. “I’m proud of you for using your safeword. That’s what it’s there for. You made me very happy.”

The words were like a balm onto a wound Cross didn’t even know he had. He returned Dream’s smile with his own, albeit a wobbly one.

“Can you tell me what happened? Was it too much?”

Immediately, Cross shook his head. “No, I… there’s shards,” he said, hoping Dream would understand, and it seemed he did, because he nodded and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Cross’ nasal cavity. Stars, his skull was coated in Cross’ magic.

“Let me clean that up,” Dream said. Somewhere along the line, he’d settled on Cross’ lap, and he didn’t seem too keen on moving.

Dream’s cock had speared its shape into the cleft of Cross’ SOUL, and there were little shards of the shell pushed inside, embedded into the magic. So very carefully, he reached inside with a single digit again, and started to scoop the little pieces out.

Cross shivered at the tender touches. “Could I— please, can I touch you?” he asked, breathlessly.

Dream hummed in thought as he brought one of the pieces up to his mouth and placed it onto his tongue. It tasted of pure energy, something uniquely Cross, and it dissolved on his tongue like candy. “Go ahead, Crossy.”

Cross’ hands came to rest on Dream’s hips, almost encircling his whole abdomen, and dug into the supple ecto-flesh. “T-Thank you,” he stammered, thumbs rubbing along Dream’s iliac crests. He was content just holding on as Dream kept prying the shell out, until there were no pieces left.

He waited for the dazed Cross to nod his acquiescence again, and then brought the SOUL down between them. His cock slipped inside smoothly this time, and Cross’ cry was of pleasure.

“ _ Stars _ ! Dream!”

Dream’s hips snapped up, burying his whole length inside of the accommodating space. As soon as he started moving, pulling out and pushing back in, Cross’ speech trailed off into half-coherent babbles and moans.

The magic inside his SOUL culling to Dream like it never wanted to let him go, so hot and tight and bereft, it felt unreal. He returned Cross’ pleas and cries with praise and cooes, rocking wildly as he gripped the SOUL almost tight enough to pierce again. Each and every one of his thrusts dragged his dripping entrance over the bulge in Cross’ sweats, deliciously harsh pressure against the both of them.

“You are so beautiful,” Dream whispered, Cross’ noises spurring him on further. He felt so close, the waiting paying off as pleasure sung through his bones and marrow. “Cross… Crossy, I’m going to cum. Do you want me to cum in you?”

Cross’ eyelights were hazy and vaguely heart-shaped and he nodded so sharply that the tears rolling down his cheekbones went flying. The question had him babbling again, something along the lines of, ‘stars, yes, please, please,  _ please _ .’

His phalanges dug into Dream’s hips, sure to leave marks on his bones underneath, and he was so very close himself.

Dream leaned forward on the next thrust and swallowed down those slurred moans, sockets falling closed as he reached his peak. Yellow magic poured into Cross’ SOUL in thick ropes, leaking out around him when it could hold no more.

Cross came moments later, soaking his already-wet pants even more. His mouth hung open for Dream to lick into, his hands falling off of Dream’s hips to his sides, lax.

“You did so, so well, darling,” Dream muttered, peppering kisses all over Cross’ skull all the while. The SOUL made a lewd noise as he pulled out, allowing more of his release to seep out, heavy globs that dripped from the cleft.

Cross didn’t reply, much to Dream’s worry. When he pulled away to look at him properly, that worry melted right off. Cross slumped against the wall, ribcage rising and falling with soft snores. Dream chuckles and leaned himself against Cross’ shoulder. 

He might’ve overdone it anyways, but there was no one to stop him from stealing a few moments of cuddles before he had to clean them both up.


End file.
